The Island can Heal, But only Selective People
by Hopeless-Sister-Bleeding-Heart
Summary: Yes I know OC are corny but I like to do them so I will do them and I have! If you don't like it then don't read it, and if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it all. Nehoo, one day Sawyer drags back a drowned girl, but who is she? Wat is she?
1. I

Sawyer stepped out onto the cold evening sand of the beach and stripped down for his morning swim. No one was up yet, but even if they were he wouldn't care, he had just as much right to a bath as any of the others did, and what was the problem if he intended to actually BATHE instead of just swimming around in his boxers?

It had been no more than two or three minutes when the waves began to get more vicious and sway Sawyer this way and that as he got farther out to sea. Peaking his head up from under water he scanned the surface in desperate hope that perhaps the strange current was coming from a boat.

There was no boat, but off on the horizon and approaching slowly was a small black dot, but with each moment the sounds of cries were growing slowly more audible and the vision of a human being more and more visible. When finally he established that it was a living person Sawyer muttered, "Woah," and swam out to get her. But with each stroke the water seemed to be intent on dragging him farther away from her and a little closer to the island, he was just about to give up –

_What the hell do I care anyway? She was probably just one more mouth to feed on the island too stupid to know when to stop swimming out._

When he felt something malleable and soft like flesh but cold like ice. He submerged his head and in the crystal clear water saw her. The girl he has seen out farther, drowning; now drifting farther and farther to the bottom of the ocean. Quickly and not quite knowing why he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the island with exhausting speed and effort.

When finally the southerner reached land the sun had risen and lit the island with incredible brilliance.

_Was I really out there that long? Did I wake up late?_

The other castaways were already going through their usually daily routines when Sawyer dragged up the little drowned woman onto the beach and proceeded to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation, he still nude from his "bath" and she in a torn, formfitting wet suit. There were audible gasps and obvious murmurs and people debated just what was going on down on the beach. Michael was walking out of his little shelter with his son only to throw his son back into their tent and rush down the beach.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAN?" Michael yelled, "ITS PLAIN DAYLIGHT, AND WE GOT KI" –

He stopped halfway when he realized the girl wasn't moving, on top of which she was bleeding.

"I found her while I was swimming, okay? I didn't do any of this shit to her!" Sawyer tried to justify himself but Michael didn't listen. Oblivious to whatever Sawyer was saying he bent down and took the girl's pulse hurriedly before snatching her up and running into the jungle.

Knowing immediately what would happen next; Sawyer struck the ground hard with his white knuckled fist and went to go retrieve his pants.


	2. II

"Jack!" called Michael's voice from outside the caves. There was a dull roar of movement and speech as he passed through the outer caves into Jack's "hospital." "Jack!"

Jack jumped up and from the crouching position he had been in while gathering a water bottle or too for later in the day. Hearing the urgency in Michael's voice he dropped the bottles and ran to meet the construction worker. To his horror, but somehow not his surprise, Michael was carrying the limp body of a young girl. Her hair was moist from the ocean and her wet suit shone in the midmorning sun with a shone with what looked like blood. Michael rushed in past the doctor and set her down on Jack's "operating table."

"What happened to her?" Jack asked while already ripping open her wet suit, checking her pupils and pushing down on her exposed chest in hopes that she would breathe, all at the same time it seemed to Michael.

"She was on the beach with Sawyer. I don't know, but by the time I got there she was already unconscious," Michael panted wide-eyed.

Jack blew into her mouth and proceeded to pump the girl's lungs, but she wasn't reacting. It was possible that she had been dead already when she was with Sawyer, but Jack couldn't accept another defeat. No one else was going to die. He promised himself.

_I promised myself._

She coughed. Jack struggled to keep back insane, hysterical, triumphant laughter as the girl leaned over the side of his table and away from Jack to spit up a fraction of the sea water she had ingested. Even after this however she proceeded to cough and wheeze until finally she lay back down and breathed heavily, her eyes closed.

"Miss?" Jack tried to communicate, "Miss? What is your name?"

The girl opened her eyes slowly at first, she was not sure if she recognized the voice or not. But after seeing the two faces hovering above her, she jumped up immediately and ran into the back of the cave, wide eyed and looking very much like a half drowned dear in the headlights.

"Miss please. Who are you?" Jack said stepping toward her and holding his hand out as if to caution her against doing anything drastic and also as if to hold his hand out to rescue her from something.

The girl didn't understand, her eyes darted from one part of the cave to another and dived for the Jack's little medical cupboards. Almost immediately she pulled out a knife and pointed at the two men.

Hurley and Charlie appeared in the doorway, the latter of the two gasped, "Jack what's going on?"

"Get out!" Jack screamed. The newcomers hesitated for a minute before finally leaving the dramatic scene.

"Miss please, we're not going to hurt you, put down the knife," Jack begged.

Michael, who had been dumbstruck until now stepped forward and added, "_He's_ not going to hurt you." But either he struck a chord by saying this or he stepped too close, because at that moment the girl ran at him, knife brandished high in the air.

Jack dove under her and grabbed her around the ankles causing her to fall backward, and in the force of the impact the knife slipped out of her hands and onto the floor just feet behind her.

"Michael tie her hands!" Jack ordered as he struggled with the girl who was thrashing around like a live fish on a dock.

The construction worker grabbed a piece of the girl's torn wet suit that was lying on the table and ran behind the girl. She struggled and screamed as he bound her hands and Jack, in turn, bound her feet with another piece of the same material.

They propped her up against a rock panting and tried again. Jack asked as calmly as he could, "Who are you?"

The girl glared at him in what looked like horrible rage, tears streamed down her face, or was it sea water? She looked away from the two men and mumbled, "I don't remember."

"What did she say?" Michael asked Jack loud enough for the girl to hear.

"I DON'T REMEMBER!"


	3. III

"Were you on Oceanic Flight 815?" Jack asked with forced patience. He and Michael were now in sitting positions directly across from the girl; this would be the third time he had asked this question.

The girl sat hunched over, her limp, wet hair hanging loosely about her face so reading her expression was next too impossible. Neither of the men wanted to get close enough to push her hair out of her face however, Michael had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't above biting his face if he were to get that close. She said nothing.

This would also be the third time he asked that question and he came up empty, but regardless of the question he had come up empty since her first violent outburst. She looked like a drowned cat and she was behaving more and more like one: silent, still… barely alive.

"You must remember something," Jack begged, "Please, if there's anything you remember, please tell us."

The cat twitched and a few drops of moisture fell to the floor.

_Tears? _Michael thought. He watched as the tiny droplets flowed through the cracks and grooves of the rough jungle floor, and subsequently noticed the hue of the dirt was not as light as it once was.

He nudged Jack and motioned him over to a distant corner of the cave, once there he asked, "Hey, look, not like this isn't the most fun I've had in my ENTIRE life, but I have to be getting back to the beach."

Jack nodded. "Sure, go ahead," he glanced over at the girl, "I don't think we're gonna get anywhere tonight."

"Thanks man," Michael said eagerly and he turned to leave, but where the girl had been there was only a slightly puddle of moisture where she had sat. Michael and Jack looked at each other as if signaling that they were both running after her and did so. Charlie and Hurley who were apparently listening at the door for quite some time now quickly moved out of the way of the two sprinting adults and after a moment of confusion ran after them.

Meanwhile back at the beach, Sawyer was struggling to keep his concentration on the book he was reading and not on the occasional but all too frequent stares he was getting and on the constant roar of dialogue in the background, which, paranoid, he assumed was all about him.

He gave up.

Sawyer sat back in his torn out airplane seat, threw the book down beside him and pouted at the sea. He heard yells behind him and turned around, only to have his face whipped back to the ocean, as he saw his drowning refuge only seconds before she passed him.

He watched for only a moment or two before he realized that she was attempting to drown herself again.

_Again? _Sawyer thought, _Is it again? _

With Jack, Michael, Hurley, and Charlie only feet behind him Sawyer jumped up and ran into the ocean (this time fully clothed) and wrapped his arms viciously around the little drowned cat and dragged her for the second time back to the beach where almost the entire camp stood waiting. The girl kicked and scratched and struggled against Sawyer in the shallow water but she was powerless and she knew it. He was so much stronger than she was.

"Damn it girl how many times do I gotta save your life in one day?" Sawyer asked as he dragged her up to dry land half joking, half angry. Even though he still had his arms wrapped around her in a gesture of tyranny she didn't struggled anymore, and didn't hang limp but somewhere in the middle… quiet indignation. She tripped on the uneven sand halfway back to the spectators and somewhere in the process of getting back up she buried her face in Sawyer's chest and wept.


	4. IV

Disclaimer: I don't own lost and this is just a horrible mangling of the real story.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY WORK AND LIKED IT! AND I ENCOURAGE THE REST OF YOU TO DO SO AS WELL, YOU SEE, APPRECIATION OF MY WORK MAKES ME HAPPY, AND A HAPPY ME MEANS MORE CHAPTERS FASTER!

Anywho, on to what you all came here for. CHAPTER FOUR!

"But what was he doing with her this morning?" Kate asked. It was well into the evening and she was sitting in a circle around a campfire with Charlie, Claire (her baby was safely nestled in the crib Locke had made about a foot away), Hurley, Sayid (sp?), Shannon, and Sun. Jack had gone back to the caves and Michael had gone back "home" to Walt so he could put him to sleep. Sawyer and his little drowned kitty had gone back to his shelter. And it was decided that she was _his_ drowned kitty as he was the only one she had showed the least bit of affection for and was the only one who could control her and so she was his burden to bear.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sayid said.

"You don't think he was… y'know…"- Charlie inquired uncomfortably.

Sun answered, "Michael said she was still in her wet suit. It was torn but she was clothed."

"Yeah but Jack said she was cut up," Hurley added.

"So now the crazy redneck is a sadist too?" Shannon wondered out loud.

"He's not a crazy redneck," Kate said with a bite in her voice.

"Did any of you guys recognize her?" Hurley asked, "I still have the roster. Maybe she was in the back half of the plane."

Everyone stayed quiet, all searching their memories with intense scrutiny. It seemed so long ago, that comfortable plane, the air conditioning, plastic cups of orange juice and brandy, flight manuals, routine disaster information… at least it seemed routine at the time. It felt as if it were in a different lifetime, as if the Hurley, Kate, Shannon, Sayid, Charlie, Claire, and Sun on that plane were not the ones sitting around this fire. Their lives were different even from their first days on the island. Shannon was without Boone. Sun was without Jin. Charlie was without his drugs. Hurley was without his CD player. And Claire was without her enormous pregnant stomach but instead with the tiny human life that dreamed peacefully.

Despite all of this, they had to try and connect their past lives with their present ones in order to try and figure out who this brand new cast away was and what she meant for their present lives and their future ones.

None could remember.

"Well good mornin' sunshine," Sawyer said as he stepped into his domicile. The girl had slept where he usually slept with the blankets he usually used while he slept out on the beach with a few of his "in stock" blankets (some of which were the clothing of rather large passengers that never made it off flight 815). The light of day penetrated his little shack as he brushed the curtain he had hung up like a door away for clear entry. It had to be about noon, but by now all the clock batteries had run out and the time was as good as anyone's best guess. But it didn't matter, the sun shone hot and bright on their island no matter where it was in the sky and the nights were cold without much variation.

The girl pulled her legs up to her chest and looked away, he had made her change her clothes as she was less than descent after Jack had torn her wet suit up more than it had been and the suit was just about useless. He had given her a pair of men's boxers that fell to just above her knees and Sawyer could see multiple linear scars running every which way on her thin supple legs. He had also given her a woman's t-shirt, black by her request (she had pointed to it while he was going through his stash) and her arms were just the same, though the scars seemed older and deeper. Some were just minor discolorations in her skin that either dipped or protruded out and some were fresh scabs but there were no deep gashes if she had crashed into a rock. They seemed professional, almost medical.

Her hair had dried by now too, white blonde locks fell straight as arrows to the middle of her back and her eyes, which he had not seen until just now because of the dark nights on the island, were a fantastic green.

_Pretty little drowned kitty cat ain't she?_ Sawyer thought playfully as he smirked.

"Well come on kitty. You gotta give me something to work with here," he begged crouching down beside her; she still would not look at him. He let out a dry laugh as he got an idea, "Jack said you gave Michael a run for his money with that scalpel."

She turned her head at this and gave him a hard stare with her clear green eyes. "I didn't mean to," she mumbled,

Sawyer smiled, "Oh really? Well in that case I think it's time we took you outside."

Kitty's eyes widened at the proposition and Sawyer could see that she was thinking it through, "If I go… what… what will they do?"


	5. V

"As long as you don't run at them with sharp things I think you'll be fine Kitty," Sawyer said getting up. He was a little more than halfway out the door when the girl got up; he was still holding the curtain up so she was right in the middle of the doorway and when he turned around they were alarming close.

"Where will you be?" she asked timidly taking a step backward.

"Out, and try and find yourself something to eat, you might be getting room from me but there's no way in hell you're getting board," and with that Sawyer left, the curtain closed and once again Kitty was alone in the dark.

_I'll obey him and go outside _she thought, _it's the least I can do. But he can't make me eat._

Kitty looked around her, there was a relatively small pile of books near where she had laid her head the night before and off to the left was suitcase after suitcase piled on top of one another holding clothes and a number of toiletries which she had seen as he rummaged through them all in a fit of rage trying to find clothes for her. Being the light weight that she was during the obesity epidemic in America it had been harder than either of them thought it would be.

The girl stepped out from the shelter of Sawyer's dwelling, the beach was gorgeous but she didn't think anyone else knew that. Perhaps under different circumstances they would have seen it, but as long as they saw this place as a curse on them they would never see its beauty. She looked at the people she had already labeled as ignorant as she turned around to face the inward part of the island. A multitude of anonymous life forms wandered around going about their business. And too Kitty's great relief no one seemed to have the free time to look over at her, until one Middle Eastern looking man pointed her out to a blonde who was sitting oddly close to him, after that, one by one the people turned to her. Some of them glanced quickly and went back to their business and still others (the ones Kitty disliked the most) continued to look at her with long stares. As if waiting for her to do something to entertain them.

_I'm not your damn clown_ Kitty thought angrily as she walked up the beach and into tropical jungle it surrounded. In her sudden fit of anger she started walking along the lines of the trees. But always close enough so that she could peek through the nearest branches and leaves at the people on the beach, studying their behavior, memorizing their appearance. It had to have been at least an hour later when Kitty came to her senses and started to head back-

_What the hell do I care if they stare? _

when she heard the shrill cry of an infant.

_Holy hell…a baby?_

She turned around and followed the cries until she came to a little clearing where a blonde woman sat cooing her baby, trying desperately to silence it. When the blonde woman looked up at Kitty she said apologetically, "I'll get him stop soon. I promise."

"I'm not here to complain," Kitty said, the blonde woman had brilliant blue eyes.

The woman rocked her son, "Well if you were you wouldn't be the first."

"I, I should go. I didn't mean to bother you; I guess I was just… curious."

Claire motioned for her to sit down, "No, no you can stay. Please. You can keep me company."

Kitty looked the woman over; she had an amiable face and her baby, although still crying had dropped his volume considerably. She sat down. "Thank you."

"No problem. So what's your name?"

"Sawyer called me Kitty," the girl had been intent on leaving it at that, but when the woman looked at her as if expecting more language to come out of her mouth, "I don't remember my real one."

"I know how that goes," Claire had been intent on leaving it at that as well, but the girl was expecting more, "It's a long story. I'm probably not the one to tell you."

"Why not?" Kitty asked, "It's not like I have a parent to tell me what monsters are real and which aren't."

"You're living with Sawyer aren't you?" the baby had stopped crying and the woman with wild blue eyes was quietly rocking him back to sleep.

"If he had his way I wouldn't be."

"Well all I'm saying is that there are things on this island some of us don't want to remember."

Kitty looked at her inquisitively but said nothing and went back to studying the woman's baby.

"I'm Claire by the way," the woman said after a rather lengthy silence, "Do you remember… anything?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Elsewhere-

"Doc!" Sawyer trotted into Jack's shelter, "I got a bone to pick with you."

"Look if she's bothering you that much we can take her in," Jack said jumping to conclusion.

"What?" Sawyer asked cocking an eyebrow, "No, that's not it's it. I wanna know what it was exactly that you did to here."

It was Jack's turn to be confused.

Sawyer resumed, "She's got cuts, up and down her arms. They're everywhere."

"And you think I did them?"

Sawyer gave him a look like, "Well duh buddy."

"She was out in the ocean for who knows how long. There are a number of things she could have rubbed up against, jagged rocks, sea urchin," –

"You're not hearin' me doc. They're small, precise, thin lines. Like a surgeon would make, and I thought to myself, 'well gee who's the only surgeon on the island.'"

"Show me."


	6. VI

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Claire asked for the fourth time that evening. She and Kitty had been talking since early that afternoon and had become friends, good enough friends in fact that now the girl with violent green eyes was holding Claire's small child. He was silent and peacefully asleep, but it was still a gesture of immense trust. Charlie came by to distribute the food and acted very kindly toward Kitty but she could see extreme affection in his eyes when he looked at Claire and the baby. He had been with them for an hour or so now and had slipped into their conversation so easily Kitty barely noticed.

"I'm sure. Thank you," Kitty nodded.

"Well anyway, where was I?" Charlie asked taking a bite of the fruit he was eating.

"The polar bear," Kitty said adjusting the baby in her arms.

"Oh right, but at the time we didn't know it was a polar bear. There was just this massive thing headed straight toward us! So what does Sawyer do, he takes out this bloody pistol and plugs the thing full of holes!"

The girl smiled a little, "How long ago was it?"

Charlie and Claire looked at each other, as if they needed help from another person to judge time, which they did. "About a month or two…" Clair trailed off.

"You've been on the island that long? What about rescue teams… helicopter?"

"Not a damn bloody one," Charlie said sneering, "The plain was 1000 miles off course by the time it started to go down. If there were they've been looking in the wrong places."

A smile spread across Kitty's face, more genuine the previous one.

Claire continued, "But now that you're here they might come looking for you. You might be our lucky star." She looked at her baby and Kitty knew she didn't want the child to be raised apart from so many things and so close to others. She struggled to keep the smile up and eventually let it down into a thin line. Neither smile nor frown.

"Well that's what the whole island's hoping anyway," Charlie declared, "A few of the Christian's started calling you an angel."

"I prefer Kitty."

"Suit yourself," Claire said.

"Uh… what time is it?"

"Time to get a watch. Or better yet a battery for a watch. All of ours ran out a couple of weeks ago," Charlie explained.

"Oh," Kitty looked back into the jungle, and then to the beach, the sand of which shone pale like the moon itself, "I guess I should be getting back now. Thank you."

"For what?" Claire asked taking back her sleeping infant, "You kept _me_ company remember?"

"Right," Kitty nodded, "Well, anyway, I guess I'll see you around." And with that she sprinted back onto the beach and toward her "home."

_Home…? Temporary dwelling…? Landlord's apartment…?_

She could hear Charlie say goodbye and she waved without turning around.

When she got to wherever it was she slept at night (she was still trying to decide what she should call it when she got there) the doctor was leaning against one of the nearby trees and Sawyer was sitting on the right side of his torn out air plane seats. It was too dark to read, but he seemed content to stare out at the nocturnal ocean.

"Uhh… I went outside like you asked," she informed as she approached the two men.

"Did you eat?" Sawyer asked. Kitty could see a plate of uneaten food "_there's no way in hell you're getting board"_ came rushing back to her memory but ignored the question and asked:

"What's he doing here?"

"Wanted to talk to you," Sawyer divulged.

"I told you I don't remember anything."

Jack looked her over; it was exactly like what Sawyer had said. Countless linear scars running up and down her limbs, and in the moonlight, the difference in pigment was magnified. They looked almost like tiger stripes.

_A cat to its truest form. _

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Kitty snapped.

"Nothing about the scars on your arms? Your legs maybe?" he asked, his voice not wavering in the slightest.

"That's what this is about!" the girl screamed, "No I don't remember how I got them and even if I did what would you do about it?"

"Well first I would have to figure out your motivation" –

Kitty cut him off, "YOUR ALREADY BLAMING ME FOR THESE? I TOLD YOU I DON'T REMEMBER HOW I GOT THEM!"

"It's pretty obvious. You tried to drown yourself the minute Michael and I let you go, who else could have done them?"

"I DON'T KNOW DOC! I STILL DON'T REMEMBER!"

"Will you just listen? I'm trying to help!"

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?" Sawyers roared angrily, "And explain to me what exactly is going on?"

Kitty stood still as her rage seethed inside her, when she felt she couldn't take it anymore she turned around and stalked away.

"Oh look it that! Now you've gone and got the Misses all fired up!" Sawyer accused Jack.

Kitty stopped and turned around, "Excuse me?" She half ran back to Sawyer and slapped him hard in the face, "I am NOT your misses!" And with that she ran off again.

Jack struggled to suppress a chuckle.

"Can you do anything right doc?" Sawyer fumed.

The happiness drained from Jack's face, "Hey I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to!"

"She wouldn't have gotten that way if you hadn't pressured her! I agreed to show them to you, you never said anything about a confrontation!"

"I did what I thought was right!"

"Hey!" Kate ran toward the arguing men, "What the hell are you guys doing? You woke up half the beach!"

"Looks like our savior has a self mutilation problem," Jack said who had heard the angel rumor.

"What?" Kate asked bewildered.

"You guys work this out," Sawyer protested, "Right now I have to go make sure the chick doesn't drown herself again!" And with that he ran after his burden, the island's savior, Claire's friend, and Jack's failed rescue mission.

"What happened?" Kate asked still not grasping anything either of the two guys said.

"She's got scars, they're self inflicted but she won't admit to them. Still says she doesn't remember."

"And you don't believe her?"

"I don't know what to believe. You have to admit it's convenient, if she's in with Alex she's a pro. Already has the island calling her God."

"Claire didn't remember anything when she came back either," Kate reminded.

"I don't think this one came back. I think she just came, the question is from where."

Kate looked at him and he continued, "No one remembers her, she doesn't remember her real name, or at least she says she doesn't. We have no way of telling if she was on the plain or not, it's possible she just got knocked overboard by storm, or that she's Ethan's daughter. Alex's daughter, I don't know."

"She's not Ethan's daughter." Kate said.

"How do you know?"

She smiled, "She's too pretty."

They both looked down the beach to find Sawyer and Kitty fighting.

"YOU DON'T WANT ME THERE SO WHY SHOULD I GO BACK?" Kitty screamed, struggling to get free of Sawyer's grasp as he was clutching her left bicep.

"IF I DID'T WANT YOU THERE WHY WOULD I HAVE SAVED YOUR LIFE? YOU'VE SEEN MY STASH I COULD HAVE PAYED ANY ONE OF THEM OFF TO KEEP YOU!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU?" Kitty panted and calmed down, "Why?"

"Well right now I don't know. You've just been so pleasant! It's hard for me to pick out what I like best about you. Let's see now, your wild mood swings are pure gold by the way"-

Elsewhere and out of earshot Jack said, "Oh yeah, a delicate gorgeous flower."


	7. VII

A/N: sorry I kind of fell off the wagon there and deprived you of new chapters for like a week, but I took a break for my birthday and then things just got really out of control busy. Plus spring break ended and so I have less free time. But thank you to everyone who commented and was so very nice. And now I have come back so here is chapter seven.

Moody and bruised from her battle that evening Kitty sat inside Sawyer's (and apparently hers now) shelter. It was slightly cramped with him in there too, but she could not bring herself to protest, it still was not her home.

_I won't let it be._

While she leaned against one wall, he leaved against the other and sat patiently waiting for her to make conversation.

"I'm sorry about you arm there," Sawyer said when he realized she would not make conversation.

"It's nothing."

"Compared to what? All them scratches on your arms?"

He lit a candle so they could see each other just in time for him to see her stare at him lividly. "I really don't know where they came from."

"I know," he said quickly not wanting to have a déjà vu, "Must be pretty scary, wakin' up every mornin' with those" – he pointed – "and not know where they came from."

"It is," she added as an afterthought, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to point?"

"Well I do a lot of things that are considered rude; bruising teenage girls being one of them."

"You think I'm a teenager?"

"Aren't you?"

"What does it matter here? It won't be long before we forget time altogether, the clocks ran out, months will fade, years will become whole years within themselves. People will just get old… or die."

"You count yourself as one of us already."

"No I don" – she began to protest but at the last minute realized her mistake.

Sawyer let out a dry laugh, "Got you there. So who'd you meet today?"

Kitty told him about Claire and Charlie in the candle light, which began to dim by the time she had finished.

"Where should I sleep?" She asked timidly.

"Sleep? We still have time, what's the hurry?"

"The candle's burning out," Kitty pointed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to point?"

"I do a lot of things that are considered rude."

Sawyer smiled, "Like…?"

"Like running at the island's only doctor with a knife," Kitty half-laughed.

Sawyer spontaneously got up and rummaged through some of the baggage on one side of the "room." When he apparently didn't find what he was looking for he muttered, "Damn" and sat back down with a moody scowl on his face.

"What?" she asked deeply confused.

"I never," he muttered.

"What?"

"It's a drinking game, but I gave all my alcohol to do the doc."

"Oh… well how do you play?"

Sawyer brightened up a little and her interest, "Someone says, "I never" something, and if you have done it you take a drink. For example, I never wore a wet suit without a bathing suit underneath."

Suddenly defensive Kitty said, "Hey! I only did that because my boyfriend thought it would be sexy!"

"Ohhh," Sawyer teased, "So there's a boyfri"-

She cut him off, "I think I can do you one better anyway: Truth or Lie."


	8. VIII

"Well that sounds a little redundant," Sawyer joked when Kitty mentioned Truth or Lie. It was getting late and the candle _was _burning out, no matter what he said.

"It's not really. See the truth part is just like truth or dare but the lie part is special."

"Special how?"

"How about we figure it out by example? Truth or Lie Sawyer?"

"Alright fine. Lie."

Kitty giggled a true giggle, the first real laugh Sawyer had heard since he dragged her up onto the beach cold and more than half dead in his arms.

_It sounds nice. _

"Why did the belly button gnomes take all of your blue ink pens but now your black ones?" she giggled again at her own nonsense and tried to calm down so she could hear his answer.

"…" Sawyer didn't get it, "What the hell?"

"The point is to say something so absurd the answer _has _to be a lie, in a way the question should be a lie too."

"Okay… the bell button gnomes… took all of my blue pens because… the black ones gave me crabs…?"

"Good!" Kitty giggled again, "Some pointless sexual innuendo at the end there but it's a good start."

Sawyer smiled and her laughs and said, "Alright, so it's my turn, Truth or Lie Kitty Cat?"

"Truth."

"Who's this boyfriend you never mentioned before?"

"A guy, it's stupid, it's not like he's going to come and find me out here so, what's the point?

"So you're single?"

Kitty gave him an incredulous look.

_What the hell…?_

"What are you getting at?" she didn't want the answer so said quickly, "forget it, truth or lie?"

"Truth."

"What _are _you getting at?" she decided that she did want the answer.

"Well you gotta admit theres slim pickins on the beach. Even more so in the caves, cute girl washes up on the beach and moves in, what am I supposed to think? … truth or lie?"

_He thinks I'm cute? But I'm all screwed up. All the scars, I tried to drown myself in front of him, I attacked him. Why?_

"Truth."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

Kitty gave him another look that seemed to say, "What are you insane!"

"I… guess…"

"Now come on I want a real answer. Don't feel like you have to lie to spare my feelings."

"You are attractive. I just… I still… I'm still in love with my boyfriend." She looked and apparently found the ground next to her right foot very interesting. She didn't make eye contact with him again, or if she did he couldn't see because the light did burn out, "Truth or lie?" she asked coldly.

"Truth."

"Where should I sleep?"

"You stay here, I'll go outside."

She heard his clothes rustling against the sand as he got up and the cloth door whip closed. Kitty didn't even try to find the blankets she had laid down earlier that evening, just lied herself down and cried.

_I couldn't drown in the ocean, but I might just drown in all these damned tears. Why can't I stop! Why won't IT stop!_


	9. IX

_It's impossible, _Kitty thought desperately, _it's not fucking happening!_

There, washed up on the beach, lay a relatively small boat. Broken pieces of its wood and frame lay scattered all around it. And around the debris stood the entire island, those who had moved to the caves migrated back and those on the beach rushed forward to the boat. Kitty ran down the beach, her hair in tangles from the night's sleep and still dressed an extremely oversized pajama set. She fought her way through the crowd to the center, pushing aside all multitudes of people she didn't know, but as she did so a woman toward the back shouted loudly, "Make way for the savior!" and about five people moved out of her way.

It had been happening all week. Random people running up to her and shaking her hand, saying "thank you" and "Thank God he sent a daughter!" and all sorts of strange things. She didn't understand at all, but no one would explain it to her. Or perhaps it was more that she would not ask anyone. The only people she talked to were Claire and Charlie who had been fairly busy with the baby lately and so she didn't want to bother them too much, and Sawyer, whom she was still feeling awkward around since playing Truth or Lie. She tried not to say anything at all around him.

Finally she found the center only to see the Middle Eastern man Charlie called Sajiid jump out of the boats slightly upturned doorway with a picture frame. He must have given some kind of secret signal, because Sawyer and Jack both walked up to him and studied the picture for a while. There was a small amount of dialogue before the three scattered and the bald man Claire called John emerged from the boat as well…

carrying a body.

Lifeless and limp but with no physical injuries it looked like.

Kitty struggled to restrain herself. Immediately there was an outbreak of murmuring amongst the crowd at the sight of the body. She looked around for Claire.

"It's horrible…." Claire sobbed hugging her baby closer to her chest once Kitty had found her.

Charlie put a comforting arm around her and whispered to the woman and the girl not to look. Claire put her head down immediately, but Kitty looked up and saw it. A huge bullet wound at the side of the head, blood crusted around it and into the boy's otherwise light brown hair.

Kitty's eyes watered to the point where everything was distorted, but she could see well enough to try and run back up to Sawyer and hers' little shelter. She tripped only once, but even then it was close enough to the dwelling to only raise herself up halfway and lean against the airplane's side of the shelter. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees, hiding her face from everyone.

It wasn't long before Sawyer came trotting up the beach, the picture frame in his hands.

"Kitty?" he asked kindly seeing the position she was in. She felt him sit down beside her but she didn't look up, "Kitty we know it's your boat. See?"

She didn't look up so he put the picture in the crevice between her feet and her crotch, which was the only place her eyes could see in the slightest bit. He saw the tears drip onto the glass as she quietly sobbed.

Kitty looked into the eyes of the smiling couple. Her own violently green eyes staring back and her, and the warm deep blue of the dead and limp boy who lay next to the beached ship. _It's not me,_ she tried to convince herself, _it's not me._

"I know it's me," came her voice from inside her legs as she would still not look up.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLZ READ!

Authors Note: Okay I'm not really going to type a whole chapter here. I'm just going to use this to explain a few things. I may be changing the name soon so if you look for it by name I advice you add it to your favorites now so you can keep control of it. Or you can just remember that I plan to change it to simply, "Kitty." I was looking at it the other day and I realized that the name is rather long and it bugs me. Also I'm not going to put up more chapters for a while because I'm worried that something might change on the actual show. Season Finale coming up and what not so I'm not going to take my chances in contradicting the actual story line. After the Season Finale however you can expect frequent postings I should think.

Thank you so much all of you who read this and I encourage you to keep reviewing! It makes me happy!


	11. X

A/N: WOW! Was the season finale not the most amazing thing you've ever seen in your life! Honestly though I found it surprisingly calm. I was expecting huge jungle raids or something with rifles going off everywhere and bloody screams. Yes I am gory and disgusting and for that I apologize. Despite my initial let down it was still a great episode.

"I know it's me."

Sawyer watched as his kitten sobbed into herself, he wanted to do something… but what? He felt like this was the sort of thing his father would have taught him had he lived a little longer, and at that thought the rage he had bottled up and accumulated for so long began to stir again and he got angry. His mouth curled downward into a scowl and he whipped his head around to see Hurley staring at him and Kitty.

Hurley gave him a look as if to say, "What the hell are you doing, comfort her!"

Sawyer furrowed his brow and shrugged to communicate his utter loss for what he was supposed to do. Hurley pantomimed putting his arm around a woman in the air, to which the southerner shook his head but Hurley just kept gesturing, and knowing he was right, Sawyer gave in. He stretched out his right arm and curled it around Kitty whose shoulders shook so violently from her sobs that Hurley could almost see Sawyer vibrating along with her, to which he chuckled slightly, waved, and went to find Jack.

He found Jack in the caves looking over the boy.

"Dude," Hurley said a little guilty, "What's the point? He's got a hole in his head and you honestly don't know how he died?"

"I do I just, wanted to check if he had any diseases," Jack said using his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, "Something he could pass to the rest of us."

"So are we gonna burry him or…?"

"That's up to Kitty."

"Why?" Hurley had not seen the picture. No one had except Kitty, Sawyer, John Locke, and Sajiid.

Jack sighed, not knowing if it was his place to dispose this information, "She knew him."

"Oh, I get it," Hurley said nodding, looking at the dead boy, "No I don't man."

"Look, the longer we keep a decomposing body the easier it is for us to catch a disease from it, we're going to bury him as soon as possible. Try and get Sawyer to talk to her, either him or Claire, or Charlie, but only _those_ people, you got it?"

"Um, why don't I just tell her?"

"She doesn't listen to anyone else. She gets… defensive and moody. I've tried okay, it doesn't work, just get one of them to talk to her. Aim for tonight if she can handle it, if not then we'll have to do tomorrow morning."

"Got it!" and with that he hobbled off into the jungle.

Kitty seemed oddly yielding when Sawyer put his arm around her. She seemed almost to melt into him actually and after a while her head sank down into his lap and cried herself to sleep.

The beach, which was usually so crowded with busy people, fishing, talking, fighting, preaching, and almost every other verb known to man, it could be seen being carried out on that beach. But the tragedy of the morning, and the ghost ship still on the beach seemed almost foreboding; they had all retreated into their shelters. In their privacy, Sawyer stole the chance to study his kitten.

_My kitten? Since when is she mine? _But the fact remained that the thought slipped into his head freely and it didn't seem like such a terrible idea.

There were bags under her eyes, as if from too much or not enough sleep, her lips parted slightly when she slept, and cheeks were stained. She had cried so much since coming here, like when your fingers prune while in the bath tub too long, there were long lines on her cheeks that seemed almost withered. Gingerly, almost with a lover's care, he traced the lines with his fore and middle fingers.

"Sawyer!" Hurley called from down the beach snapping him out of his daze. He whipped his hand away from the girl and tried to look as unhappy with the situation as possible, "I got to talk to man!"

"Shut up!" Sawyer whispered, he gestured to the sleeping cat in his lap.

"Oh right," Hurley dropped his voice, "Look, we want to hold a burial tonight, _if _she can handle it. But the latest we can do is tomorrow morning."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do nudge her awake and say, 'good mornin' sun shine we're gonna burry your boyfriend now, time to rise and shine!'"

"Look if you don't want to do it I can get Charlie or Claire to but somebody's gotta do it and Jack said it has to be one of you guys."

"Since when does he get to call all the shots?"

"Just wake her up or something, I don't know, I'm just the little messenger monkey!"

"She'll wake up on her own! 'Til then I'm not gonna budge and neither is she!"

"…" Hurley looked confused, "What if you have to pee?"

"Damn it man just get outta here!"

Kitty looked out at the ocean that brought her here; it was the only thing she could see with her head in Sawyer's lap. She tried her best to pretend to sleep again, and even though her eyes stung with tears and fresh salt air, when she closed her eyes, there were nothing but after images. That very ocean tossing her around, Sawyer pulling her up, the doctor with fear in his eyes, the bullet wound, Claire's precious baby, the Christians calling her savior, Charlie on his guitar, the dying candle, the bullet wound, the people staring, the bullet wound, the bullet wound, the bullet wound. "The god damned bullet wound," she breathed.

Sawyer tilted his head lower to listen more closely, "What?"


	12. XI

At the Funeral

"I wanted to remember

Everything we did together

But more so, I wanted to cry

When you didn't say goodbye

I searched high and low

But you flew out the window

I haven't found you since then

I'm missing my dearest friend

I wanted to keep my memories

But without you with me

Those memories aren't so sweet

They've turned rotten and not so good to eat

The memories tear through me now

And I can't imagine how

You managed to get away like that

I sit only where you sat

I sleep only where you slept

I cry only where you wept

I wanted to keep our memories

But they hurt without you with me

I don't know where you are

How near or how far

But I know that I died

When you didn't say goodbye"

Such was the poem she read aloud at the funeral, if one could call it that. Slowly after that the people began to inch away and finally dissipate, one by one, until it was only Kitty sitting by the grave. It was cold. The waning day light darkened and distorted her vision of the dirt mound, under which he laid, and the flowers some of the sympathetic cast aways had laid there until each flower, no matter if it was pink or yellow or white to begin with, became just another shade of blue.

Where she would have twitched, where she would have screamed, where she would have whipped around in fear and anxiety, she sat still, not caring, as someone draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"What was his name?" came a friendly voice from behind her. The bald man named John Loche (sp?) stepped out from behind her and knelt down by the wooden cross with a large hunting knife in his hand.

"Mark," Kitty said with surprising clarity. After she had confessed to Sawyer that she had heard what Hurley said, she could no longer cry. The tears just wouldn't come. She was barely even sad, but something compelled her to stay by the grave.

_Guilt… _she thought, _its guilt. But it wasn't my fault. No, it's not my fault. IT'S NOT MY FAULT!_

"It's not your fault, you know," Mr. Loche seemed almost to read her mind. Kitty raised her head in alarm at this, and saw that he was carving Mark's name into the cross.

"What?"

"I said it's not your fault. He killed _himself_."

"How do you know that? I might have shot him before I tried to drown myself."

"We found the gun in his hands."

"I could have put it there."

John stopped carving and looked at her, the ligns on his face deepened as he smiled, "Would you really do that? You broke down when you saw him; no killer has that kind of remorse."

Kitty stared at the ground. The blanket was warm, she could stay here all night if she wanted. … But she didn't want…. She wanted arms. She wanted safety. Would she ever feel those things again? Out of instinct she looked to the last thing that had given her those things, but when she looked there was nothing but a dirt mound; that and a cross with messy, scratchy letters reading, "Mark."

John got up and after a quick goodbye he turned around as if he had changed his mind about something very suddenly and said, "Oh I almost forgot." He produced a wrinkled and blood splotched photograph from one of his chest pockets, "He was holding this, when we found him."

Kitty looked at the picture. It was one of herself again, but this time she was alone, save for a baby bird. She held the tiny bird in her cupped hands, smirking, and standing above it. She seemed to dominate the bird, but a look in her eyes, suggested caring, and love.

"I hated this picture, but he always loved it. He said… he said that the bird, was like his soul. He said I was what was keeping him. Keeping him alive…." Kitty trailed off.

Loche looked at her in an odd questioning way, "And you didn't believe him?"

"He said it so long ago, it wasn't the same recently. I guess that's why I… why he…."

"Are you going to tell Jack?"

Kitty whipped around and gave Loche a glare, "Tell him what?"

"That you have your memory back."

"What right does he have to know?" Kitty jumped up enraged.

But Loche just walked on, into the jungle, and disappeared.

Kitty didn't know what compelled her to visit Jack's shelter, but once she was there, she had only to stand in his doorway for him to explode with questions.

"Kitty? What's wrong? Are you alright? Do you remember anything?"

She bit her tongue. She wanted so dearly to just scream at him for prying, but he wouldn't have to brown nose after she finished.

"I haven't remembered anything." Jack's face fell, "Because I never forgot anything."

"So you just, lied that whole time?" the doctor was incredibly tired, frustrated, and he did not need this.

"It was my right."

"How the hell was it your right?"

"You all got to start over! Why should I be any different just because I'm new! I want my chance at a new life! If I can't be dead I can at least be reborn. That's the message I'm getting here, so why are you denying me that?"

"Who's giving you this message?"

"Don't worry, I don't believe in fate this is just what my logic is giving me right now. That's all."

"Then can you at least tell me one thing?"

Kitty considered and nodded.

_How bad could it be?_

"If you've remembered everything, where did you get the scars on your arms?"

Kitty's eyes darkened, "The boy you buried today, _he_ was my reason."

And with that she left. No more questions from Doc for a long, long time, or at least she hoped. After stepping out of the caves, she stared around.

It was really dark now. Too dark, were it not for the huge moon in the sky, Kitty doubted she would be able to see her own hand in front of her face. Almost immediately after this thought, a huge cloud covered the moon and she was plunged into darkness.

All around her lay an abyss, panic stricken and frightened, Kitty ran frantically toward the direction where she had last seen the path. Plunging through trees and being scraped by pushes every which way she turned, Kitty was met with an onslaught of confusion, frustration and lethal vegetation. All around her hands seemed to be clawing at her flesh as she continued to run in what she thought was the general direction of the beach. But she had twisted around to pry needles and hedges off of her clothes and out of her skin that she could not be sure. _I want safety… I want arms… Will I feel them again? I want safety… I want arms…I want safety… I want arms… I want arms… I want safety… I want arms. _Nothing made sense anymore. Where she could have sworn there was a tree a mere few seconds ago, there would be open and inviting space. Where the space was, she would smash her head against another tree, or cut herself on another bush. Her breathing got heavy, but she would not allow herself to scream, she had caused the people of the island enough trouble. A huge branch seemed to swing down out of nowhere and apply a deep gash across Kitty's right arm. It opened a number of old scars and Kitty screeched at the pain, cutting herself off shortly trying to keep quiet. She ran again, her hands stuck out in front of her like a bland man, and as if she had called upon it, the cloud moved. The gargantuan moon revealed itself, and Kitty could see.

She stood their panting, she could feel blood running down her arm and her face and basically every other part of her body. Little trickles to huge rivers, they varied in size. Hearing a rustle in the trees, Kitty whirled around, eyes wide with fear and shock.

_Sawyer._

She ran to him. Not being able to control her own actions she ran right into his chest and clutched his rib cage so tight that he coughed.

"What the hell happened to you?"

She would not raise her head, she simply snuggled her face farther into his chest in horizontal motion, as if to shake her head, "No."

He was holding a torch, the warmth of the fire was so perfect.

A/N: Wow this was a long chapter! I really didn't intend it to be so long, I'm sorry if anyone got bored, and yes I know a lot happened in a very short amount of time. Hope you liked it, R&R! REVIEW ALWAYS! NEVER STOP REVIEWING!


	13. XII PLZ READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! And a special thank you to CelticPuzzleStrangerRangerGrl for correcting my spelling. I AM ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! (winks THANK YOU OCTOBER SKY! October Sky ) Anywho, all of you guys are so nice and I love you so much for supporting this story!

But now I have a mission for you! I want you all to tell me if I should include lemon in this story. It's obviously too soon so don't think I'll do anything stupid and put it in like the next three chapters (unless I put in a MASSIVE time leap, which I don't THINK I will do but I might), but eventually I am planning to put something to that effect in if no one minds. Some people hate it and are disgusted and some people love it a lot, so I don't know. I will do this based on a majority, but if it's too close I will put the lemon as its own chapter so those who do not wish to read it can avoid it. TELL ME! (wow that was a long note. Sorry. AND NOW I BEGIN WITH THE ACTUAL CHAPTER AND ENOUGH BABBLE FROM ME!)

"I got lost," Kitty tried to explain yet again as Sawyer handed her a slightly damp piece of cloth for the cut on her arm. It was bleeding a bit too much for comfort.

"And you just happened to rip your arm open on the way?" Sawyer said with a cold bite in his voice. He was tired and the day was so long, but so much happened and in such a rapid way that the day seemed like a mere fraction of a second.

"Oh that's what this is about," Kitty said concentrating on weaving the cloth around her arm firmly, "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because it's fuckin' creepy that's why!" Sawyer barked at the kitten and scared her tremendously. She jumped and did not know what to do anymore, "Who the hell would do something like that? Carve into their own damned skin?"

"I would," Kitty quivered, "But I did NOT do this. It got dark and I didn't have a torch. There was a really big cloud, and the moon disappeared."

Sawyer looked at her. Striped little kitten bleeding from her paw and too stubborn to admit she was not in the best condition. He was giving her the third degree about something completely random and probably painful after a very long day of already painful experiences and he knew it.

_What the hell am I doing? Shut up and help her._

He knelt down and took the bandage away from her, she was almost halfway done with it, but she was having difficulties seeing as how it was her own arm and she could only use one arm in attaching it, "You said you didn't do them before."

"I lied."

"Why?"

_Déjà vu, _she thought bewildered.

"I wanted to start over. My old life… was not such a happy one."

"Obviously," he grunted. As an afterthought, he asked, "So what's your real name?"

He tied a knot with the rest of the cloth when he had finished, it felt oddly perfect. Firm and yet not suffocating, "Delaney."

"I think I like, Kitty, better." He got up to go and sleep outside again, but Kitty grabbed his arm.

"Please. Sleep inside tonight okay?"

Sawyer studied her eyes again, she was afraid, she was hurt, she was alone, all of this in her eyes and more; but most of all he saw a plea, she could not be left alone tonight, and that was the terrible yet oh so amazingly wonderful truth.

"Whatever you say Kitty-Cat."

Kitty smiled as he lay down, she rested herself next to him, not too close, not too far. Or at least she thought; she had lied down so that both she and Sawyer were facing the same way, and she was content to know someone was lying beside her. Where she would have twitched, where she would have screamed, where she would have whipped around in fear and anxiety, she just lie there, as out of no where he pulled his arms in around her.

_I want arms. I want safety. _She felt them again.

She turned around still letting him hold onto her and snuggled herself farter into him again. And again she rubbed her face against his chest, exactly like a cat might. Within a few moments he was asleep, his breathing was steady, and Kitty looked up at him. Timidly, almost cautiously as if she expected some great consequence, she tilted her head upward, and gave him a soft kiss on his slightly parted lips.

She wasn't sure, it was light, almost like a tremor, but it felt as if he had kissed her back.

_Wishful thinking? Hallucination? Reality?_

She couldn't tell. But it didn't matter. The day had been long, and it was time for sleep.


	14. XIII

A/N: okay so some of you don't know what lemon is… obviously some of you are either new to fanfics or have just found the more decent ones! I commend you for that one! I was like 10 when I first found lemon… not the best experience (LOL). But anyway, lemon is porn. It is a graphic description of sexual intercourse. There. Now tell me if it would be bad to put it in the fic. Thx again for your time!

It had been two days since that night. Sawyer slept inside from now on. But he had given no sign as to whether or not he knew Kitty had kissed him, and since then she had decided it was a terrible thing to do and that it should never be spoken of again. It would remain her secret with herself, nothing more.

She looked around herself at the busy beach. Finally whenever she got up in the morning people didn't turn their heads, as if expecting her to start doing back flip and grow wings out of her shoulder blades so that mid jump she would just fly off into the sky to get them help, as if she was their little clown, their personal little savior who would bring them all back to civilization. Sayid had salvaged some of the wreckage from the boat. The radios and other such technological junk that Kitty could not have cared less about. She gave Michael and Jin permission to take the rest of the boat, whatever they could use, and use it for their raft. The radio didn't work. The lumber was torn apart at the bottom from coming into shore. All they could take was wood from the top, and that was basically worthless. Still… those crazy people… the ones who called her savior, they were convinced she had brought them so much closer to rescue! They started having little meetings on the beach, they would sit and whisper and glance at her. They were a small group, three women, and two men. But still, they scared her. It was now that one of them approached her. It was a woman, one who would probably have been very beautiful had she still had some make-up. But natural air on her face had destroyed it. She looked ravaged and tired.

"Savior?" she asked very politely, as if half-afraid Kitty would smite her. "My associates," she gestured to those still on the beach in that stupid circle, "and I, we're confused, that boy, he seemed very important to you, why did you not just… resurrect him?"

For a moment Kitty thought that the immediate fear surging through her body was the actual God striking her with a lightning bolt. Normally she didn't believe in God, but this was a special case. This lady was certainly a special case. For a moment she got the impulse to toy with the lady, but decided against it.

"I didn't resurrect him… because I can't."

"Was he too full of sin?" she asked immediately.

"You could say that," Kitty thought, reminiscing, melon collie nostalgia overtook her and she felt her throat grow tight. She looked at the woman; she was staring at her, adoring, fearing, and studying. Kitty wanted to be away, she needed to be away. "Um… I have to go now. Would you excuse me please?"

"Oh, of course savior!"

"Oh and please… please don't call me that," Kitty pleaded, practically running away to go see Charlie and Claire. It had been a while since she talked to them.

"Hello?" she called finally reaching their usual little spot on the beach and sticking her head in the shelter.

Charlie burst out of the door, "Oh! Hey Kitty! Where have you been lately? Claire misses you! Aaron does too! Oh and I'm sorry about what's his face… um, Mark was it?"

"Yeah…" Kitty said, Charlie was talking a mile a minute, plus he was rummaging around, grabbing blankets and other random objects from around Claire's settlement, "Where is Claire?"

"I told her to take a hike," Charlie said still looking for random objects.

Kitty gave him a look. "NOT LIKE THAT!" Charlie said exasperated, "I needed to get rid of her! I'm trying to plan her birthday surprise… type… thinger."

"Can I help?"

Charlie looked her up and down, "Actually… would you mind taking Aaron for a night or so?"

"Oh God I don't know," Kitty was in panic, what would she do with a baby? For an entire night! What would Sawyer do? How would he react? Would he let something like this happen? Does he like kids? He didn't seem like he did, "I mean… with Sawyer and everything."

"Oh don't worry! Aaron loves him!"

"What?"

"Long story," Charlie said, "But basically we found out that if Aaron is ever fussy or crying, if Sawyer just _talks_ he'll shut up."

Kitty let out a laugh, it was hilarious. She could just picture Sawyer in a fluffy pink nursery reading to dozens of drooling, cooing babies.


End file.
